Promise me
by Zahra Haider
Summary: It's time for the final battle and everyone has to leave. But


Promise

"Ok Molly, we better be going," Arthur got up from his chair and moved towards his sobbing wife.

"I just want you to be careful," she choked.

"I will Molly I will," and with a final nod led the way out followed by everyone of the remaining Order. Finally came Harry struggling to say something but he was too occupied to say anything. He didn't want to think whether he would see the motherly face of Mrs. Weasely again or not. Behind her, Harry got a glimpse of Ginny, a tear streaming down her beautiful face. All these years, Harry and Ginny developed a communication through eyes. Bidding her farewell silently, he too followed everyone out.

"Where is Ron?" Molly looked around for her youngest son.

"He is upstairs. I'll go and get him," Ginny said.

"No, Let me, you stay with your mother," Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Ginny nodded.

Hermione went up the stairs. She had blossomed fully into a woman with beautifully defining features and a slender physique. Her hair was the deepest brown as ever but now less bushy. Though she had changed physically, she remained the same Hermione from Hogwarts. The same studious, clever, hot tempered, brave and a love struck Hermione.

What if he doesn't come back? What if I keep waiting for him and he never shows up? What if I never tell him.....? These thoughts haunted her mind as she made up to his door which was ajar. She peered in through and saw a tall figure with his back on her. Red hair and broad shoulders slouched leaning against the window. The thoughts came flooding back to invade her mind and a sob escaped. He turned around.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..."Hermione struggled to give him an explanation of her watery eyes but she failed. Tears streamed continuously making her face blotchy.

"Please Hermione, would you at least give me a smile at the last moment," Ron managed a smile but the emptiness was so vivid in his eyes. Hermione rushed at him and placed her hand on his mouth. Hot breath floated against her shaking hand.

"Don't ever say last moment," she said dangerously. Ron took her hand and kissed it.

"Why do you care?" Ron leaned in.

Hermione couldn't believe him. At a time like this he was playing with her, with her heart. She couldn't afford her to be flattered now when there was a hunch whether he would come back to play some more.

"Ron please, don't," Hermione said looking directly at his deep blue eyes with her glossy eyes.

"Before I go Hermione. Do me a favor. Do not fraternize with anyone while I'm gone," Ron said quietly, completely throwing Hermione off the guard.

"Why?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, wiping her tears.

"Because when I'm gone.......I want. You to be waiting for me," Ron said stammering. Hermione looked at him closely.

"For what?"

"For...ummm.....being...there for me...only me." Hermione blinked at him. It took her quite some while to gulp down everything he just said. Was he proposing? No, not now.

"Ron everyone is waiting for you downstairs," Hermione turned around to leave but Ron grasped her elbow and pulled her towards him.

"Come one Hermione just answer me once and for all. I don't want to die in ignorance."

Hermione started to cry and lunged her arms around his neck. Ron's tears escaped as he too buried his head in her hair.

"Promise me Hermione, you'll wait for me", Ron said teary as he faced her.

"I will, Ron," Hermione looked up at him. Ron brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped her tears. Then, Ron leaned in and captured her lips with his. Hermione melted against his touch. All around the world went silent as they both drowned in the kiss. They didn't even hear the door open and a gasp. But they broke apart when they heard Ginny's small voice at the door.

"I'm sorry but they are calling Ron down."

They both flushed and nodded at her.

"I guess it's time," Ron looked at her.

"mmm....: Hermione tried to smile at him.

"See you," Ron walked towards the door and with a backward glance disappeared behind it.

"I'll wait for you, I promise," Hermione whispered.


End file.
